User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 17: Aragami Messengers
I knocked on my mother's door at my old home, hoping that she would tell me what this message meant. As far as I can tell, this could be Ancient Language or just something else I don't understand. My mother opened the door to see me and the petit girl beside me only to realize that petit girl is actually her messenger. Diane: What happened to you Yuka?? Did someone stripped off your powers? Yuka: This boy happened to kill my vessel and pulled me out with force. She glared at me, knowing that I was in deep trouble. I was told to go into the room and explain what happened before we go into Yuka's story. My mom wasn't pleased that I smashed her vessel and take every search spot for myself. Diane: Son, you should learn to share the search spots. Me: I didn't know she was someone important... Yuka: I was hungry. Noms bread Me: Geez, tell me that earlier or else I would'av stopped myself... Diane: Let's settle this matter later. Yuka, what have you got for me? Yuka: Here, a message from the other party. She handed my mother the message relaying in "codes". I was sitting there while my mother's understanding until someone knocked the door, prompting my mother to tell me to fetch the guest. It was my father as he also heard a loud noise being heard inside. Markus: It was louder than my snoring... What are you three doing?? Diane: Shh. I need to focus on this code. Markus: Hmm?? WAIT!!! That code seems familiar. Most of us stopped to see my dad standing there. He said that the code is written from Glasglow Branch and it was actually for him. Me: Now that's confusing... Why would the Glasglow Branch trust an Aragami to send a message?? Markus: Son... Have you ever heard of "Make the impossible possible"? Me: Um... You took over Glasglow Branch in a matter of seconds? Markus: No son... I defeated most of the Aragami that tried to invade the Glasglow Branch with my bare fist. Me: That reminds me about the first day I got accepted into Fenrir. Markus: What happened?? Diane: Shh!! My mother kept both me and dad quiet before we enrage her. She finished decoding and translated most of the text to us, boring me to death since it's actually a letter for her and my dad. Diane: I guess we'll be taking our leave now. Markus: Aw... I wanted to stay here for another month before we leave... Me: I guess I'll be seeing you off then. Diane: Dear, be sure to send letters of your adventure again. Me: Alright mom. I will, but what about Yuka? Diane: Oh right... Yuka dear, can you stay with Arthur until you get your vessel back? I was shocked to hear my mother to say that since Laura will think that I cheated on her for a petit girl. Sadly Yuka accepted the offer made by my mother happy and reminded me to take good care of Yuka and then send her back to them. Yuka: I will be under your care Arthur. Me: Um... Thank you for your kind words Yuka. Diane: See ya~ After that, they drove off from the Outter Ghetto and into the distant horizon. Yuka looked at me before she started nudging me for my room, trying to temp me with her face. Me: I don't like little girls, but I do know someone who likes them. Yuka: Who would that be? Me: I'll show you. With that, I led her the way towards my room. When we opened the door, Laura was sitting down and drawing something in her sketch pad. She noticed Yuka and ran towards her with a smile. I knew that Laura liked kids but I'm the worst dealing with kids. Laura: Where did she come from? Me: Long story short, the butterfly got away. Laura: Oh... She's CUTE!!!! Yuka got hugged instantly the moment Laura said that. I walked towards the terminal to see a message from Ken that he'll look into her for more details. I was relieved to hear Ken say that but Baluar walked into the room unattended, telling me that I have to come into the briefing room. Me: Why is that Bal? Baluar: You do not want to believe what I saw... Two flippin Hannibals fighting for dominance over Aegis. Me: What's that gotta do with me? Lyrr: Apparently, they're not backing down from each other... Vina: You need to see them now. There's something wrong with them. I rushed out the moment Vina said "something wrong". After I reached the briefing room I saw someone else here that doesn't seem to be around here. He took a glance at me before turning away, showing distrust in me. I watched as both Hannibals fight under sheer pressure between each blows. ???: They make me sick. Baluar: And that's where Arthur comes in, Beo. Me: What? Beo: So I'm stuck with this green haired idiot? Baluar: Apparently, you two have abilities that I don't bother asking about. Except for Arthur since I know what's he capable of. Beo: Pfff... Lame... Baluar: Alright, Let's START!! Me: So I'm supposed to sortie out with Beo? Lyrr: Apparently yes... I walked out without even glancing around to figure out what was Beo's motive from the beginning. When we reached Aegis Island, the temperatue was burning hot as I have to harden my skin to protect myself from the heat. Watching two Hannibals fight is awesome, but participating in them would be a pain. Category:Blog posts